I want candy
by Ada Ross
Summary: Mei recibe una inesperada carta de “amor” de su príncipe de armadura resplandeciente. Alphonse/Mei.


**Título:** I want candy.  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**Pareja:** Alphonse/Mei.  
**Palabras:** 1737.  
**Advertencias:** post-manga. Posibles spoilers.  
**Notas:** para el concurso de San Valentín 08 de fma esp. La canción es _I want candy_, la versión de Bow Bow Bow para la película _Marie Antoinette_.

* * *

_I know a guy who's tough but sweet.  
He's so fine, he can't be beat.  
He's got everything that I desire.  
Sets the summer sun on fire.  
You're my guy, just what the doctor ordered.  
So sweet, you make my mouth water._

**x x x**

—¡Princesa Mei, princesa Mei!

Los gritos de la doncella resonaron a lo largo y ancho del jardín, haciendo que el resto de sirvientes volviesen la cabeza para ver la procedencia del estridente sonido. Una mujercita de pequeño tamaño correteaba apurada por el camino de guijarros, sosteniendo en alto un sobre de aspecto rugoso y amarillento que zarandeaba en el aire con agitación. Al fondo del idílico pero modesto vergel del caserón del clan Zhang, entre almohadas suaves de seda y el olor dulzón del té y las flores, la princesa Mei y un grupo de doncellas disfrutaban del tiempo bonancible de esos días de verano.

El murmullo incesante de sus voces agudas y vivarachas quedo opacado cuando la doncella alcanzó la zona de recreo. Con las mejillas encendidas y algunos mechones despeinados, la muchacha se acercó hasta el centro del corrillo, donde se encontraba Mei.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yun?

En el regazo de Mei, el diminuto panda que tenía por mascota levantó la cabecita y clavó sus ojos oscuros en Yun. Ésta, tras recuperar el aliento, entregó el sobre a su princesa. Mei se sorprendió al ver el envejecido papel, que parecía pertenecer a un siglo diferente. Cuando lo contempló más cerca, se percató de que en realidad estaba más estropeado por un trayecto accidentado que por antigüedad. A su alrededor, el copioso número de doncellas comenzó a cuchichear en voz baja, intrigadas por la procedencia de aquella extraña carta. El nombre de Mei y la dirección estaban escritos con una caligrafía regular del xingense (y, además, en una mezcla de varios dialectos que se hablaban por todo el país; razón, quizás, de su precario estado tras pasar por cientos de manos). La jovencita parpadeó y observó durante unos segundos el sobre. Xiao Mei hizo ademán de querer ver también y mordisqueó el papel por abajo.

Mei, que todavía no salía de su asombro, se decidió a dar la vuelta al sobre. Y entonces su corazón se detuvo en seco.

Con una letra clara y en tinta negra, algo borrosa por el deterioro, leyó: _Remitente: Alphonse Elric, distrito Whiteflower número 56, Resembool (Amestris)._

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El bramido exaltado de Mei se escuchó, seguramente, en cada rincón hasta donde alcanzaban las tierras del clan Zhang -y puede que alguna de clanes cercanos-. Sus doncellas y sirvientes exclamaron, inquietos, ante la reacción de la princesa.

—¿Qué sucede, princesa? —insistían, curiosos y con los ojos brillantes.

No obstante, Mei parecía demasiado ensimismada en su propio mundo de luz y color mientras saltaba, giraba y parloteaba con el envoltorio presionado contra su pecho.

—¡ES DE ALPHONSE-SAMA! —voceaba, a todos y a nadie en concreto, sino más bien para su propio deleite.

Al oír aquel nombre, otro grito procedente de las doncellas acompañó al de la princesa. En cuestión de segundos, la apacible tarde entre juegos y dulces se convirtió en una algarabía llena de chillidos agudos infantiles y señoritas refinadas un tanto excitadas.

—¡Alphonse-sama, una carta de Alphonse-sama! —repetía Shun, sonrojada.

—Aquel muchacho de Amestris que nuestra princesa conoció en su viaje…

—Sí, sí, aquél que era tan fuerte como un ejército del mismísimo Emperador —comentaba Kun a su compañera, enfática.

—¡Oh! Ese caballero de armadura resplandeciente del que tanto nos ha hablado la princesa Mei…

—¡Y que ayudó, y salvó, en incontables ocasiones a nuestra princesa! A pesar de ser de ese país tan salvaje.

—¡El mismo Alphonse-sama que la princesa nos describió como "el ser más hermoso en la tierra"! —apostilló Bao, sus ojos resplandecientes ante la sola imagen mental de un ser de tal calibre (imagen edulcorada por las descripciones que Mei les había dado).

Mei sostuvo el envoltorio entre sus dedos como si aquel trozo de papel fuese el mayor tesoro del mundo. Aspiró su aroma repetidas veces, lo volvió a abrazar para después elevarlo por encima de su cabeza al tiempo que Xiao Mei, enredada entre sus pies, daba brincos llena de júbilo.

—Princesa Mei, Alphonse Elric es el mismo Alphonse de quien usted nos habló ¿cierto?

Mei asintió enérgica, irradiando felicidad.

—¡Vuelva a hablarnos de él, princesa Mei! —suplicaron algunas, con el beneplácito de sus compañeras que asentían vehementes.

Mei estiró el cuello y aclaró su voz; las mejillas encendidas.

—Le conocí durante mi viaje al oeste para conseguir la inmortalidad y salvar a nuestro clan de la guerra que se avecinaba —fingió un tono melodramático, que sus doncellas acompañaron con un elevado _ohh_ —. Fue entonces cuando le encontré: gentil y caballeroso, me salvó de las garras de un ser enorme e inmundo que pretendía comerme —levantó el puño, realzando su ya más que aprendida actuación—; por ese tiempo, Alphonse-sama estaba obligado a vivir recluido en una gran armadura resplandeciente, cual príncipe. Pero eso no me importó. ¡Era un chico fuerte y dulce! Y la primera vez que vi sus ojos dorados, tiempo después, sentí que me iba a derretir.

Un suspiro general recorrió el tumulto de jovencitas. La princesa dejó de prestar atención a su público y casi se olvidó del detonante de todo aquello, la carta, sumergida en su propio recuerdo de Alphonse Elric.

Tras aquellos minutos de emoción, las doncellas instaron a Mei a abrir la carta de una vez. Incluso algunos sirvientes se habían aproximado al jolgorio, curiosos por ver qué animaba tanta a las muchachas. Mei, casi con pena, rasgó el sobre y extrajo un trozo de papel doblado de aspecto similar al envoltorio. Lo alisó con sumo cuidado, deshaciendo cada arruga hasta que la hoja blanca quedó extendida frente a sus ojos negros y relucientes de felicidad.

Las doncellas y sirvientes enmudecieron, abstraídos con la visión de Mei pasando sus ojos por las líneas de la carta y expectantes, interesados en saber qué gran gesta se proponía relatar Alphonse Elric, ya célebre entre todos los miembros del clan Zhang.

Conforme la princesa avanzaba en su lectura, sus mejillas adquirían un tono rojizo y sus hombros iban encogiéndose poco a poco. Los cuellos de las doncellas se alzaron por encima de las cabezas de sus compañeras, por instinto, como si fueran a lograr ver alguna de las palabras escritas en el papel. El siseo de las voces recorrió cada rincón del acomodado jardín.

Expectante, una de las muchachas se aventuró a preguntar:

—Princesa Mei, ¿qué os dice Alphonse-sama en su carta?

La susodicha pestañeó seguidamente. Sus dedos se agitaron con un ligero temblor; su boca entreabierta, y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_Querida Mei:_

_¿Qué tal va todo allí en Xing? Espero que no tuvieses ningún contratiempo en el viaje; las vías del nuevo ferrocarril no son muy seguras y pensé que podrías haber tenido problemas _-¡Alphonse-sama se preocupa por mí, ha estado padeciendo! ¡No habrá dormido en noches, dios mío! No quería causarte problemas, Alphonse-sama… -._ Aquí estamos bastante bien. Ya he mejorado un poco desde la última vez, y ya puedo tumbar a mi hermano de nuevo cada vez que entrenamos_ -¡Oh, Alphonse-sama! Aún tienes que vértelas con esa cosa que tienes por… ¿cómo es posible que eso sea de tu familia?-_; aún así, ahora tenemos bastante menos tiempo para practicar (ya sabes, no hace más que ir delante y detrás de Winry por mucho que lo niegue). Son realmente graciosos; y, si te soy sincero, tengo hasta un poquito de envidia al verles. Me pregunto cómo será tener una relación así con alguien_ -¡ALPHONSE-SAMA! ¿Eso quiere decir que… que tú… ? Alphonse-sama… -.

_He pensado en ir a Xing, ¿sabes? Me apetece conocer mundo. No es que no lo haya hecho; pero prefiero algo más tranquilo. Supongo que Winry y Edward vendrían también, y podríamos vernos todos de nuevo ¿no? Tengo muchas cosas que contarte_ -¡Dios mío, dios mío! Alphonse-sama tiene previsto venir para declararse… oh, necesitará alguien que le apoye en su confesión de amor y por eso traerá a Winry; ¿pero por qué a esa cosa también? Oh, debe venir por Winry. No importa. ¡Alphonse-sama me va a declarar su amor!-. _Volveré a escribirte dentro de poco tiempo, para el viaje. Mi dirección nueva está en el remitente. Oh, y sé que es un compromiso para ti, pero…. si por casualidad encontrases a Ling y Lanfan, dales recuerdos de nuestra parte. Cuídate mucho, Mei._

_Besos,_

_Alphonse._

Durante la lectura interior, el séquito de doncellas había observado detenidamente todas y cada una de las expresiones que la princesa había tomado. Cuando sus pupilas se detuvieron sobre el papel, la tez de su rostro alcanzó una amplia gama de colores rojizos que aumentaba progresivamente.

La misma muchacha de antes volvió a intervenir.

—Princesa…

—_No es posible, esto debe ser un sueño…_ —mascullaba la jovencita para sí misma, mientras Xiao Mei imitaba su pose pensativa—. Alphonse-sama… Alphonse-sama…

Las decenas de ojos se clavaron en la figura apocada de Mei, que temblequeaba en el centro del círculo, aún sin apartar la mirada de las líneas borrosas de la epístola.

—Alphonse-sama… va a venir… para… para… —vaciló, con voz trémula—… declararse. —Meditó unos segundos lo que ella misma acababa de decir —¡ALPHONSE-SAMA VA A VENIR PARA DECLARARME SU AMOR!

Y con esas últimas palabras, el cuerpo delgado de la princesa Mei se desvaneció al tiempo que sus doncellas emitían un agudo grito de júbilo y el bullicio que había reinado minutos antes se incrementó hasta límites insospechados. La carta voló por encima de las cabezas de las señoritas, más atareadas en zarandear a su pobre princesa sumida en la semi-inconsciencia. Formando una perfecta parábola, la pieza de papel arrugado cayó delante de los pies del jardinero, que había contemplado todo el trajín junto a sus compañeros de oficio. Tomó la carta y la acercó hasta sus ojos, con tal de leer las letras con claridad. Sus ayudantes lanzaron sendas miradas a la misiva, igualmente curiosos por ver el contenido.

Leyeron en silencio, con la gritería de las doncellas de fondo. Cuando terminaron, el jardinero, un hombre perspicaz y sabio, arrugó levemente el ceño y se rascó el mentón. Farfulló algo, y entonces, con tono firme, sentenció:

—Alguien tendrá que decirle la verdad —una pausa, inquietante— ¿Quién quiere acabar durmiendo con los tigres esta noche?

**-fin-**


End file.
